Rebecca's Christmas Story
by TwilightRova
Summary: Rebecca and Jacob give Bella a Christmas gift so that Rebecca can make up for killing Bella's father and getting her evicted from her house and then burning down Charlie's old house. Can Bella pick up the pieces of her past life and enjoy life now? Or not? (Part of the Kronicals of Rebecca Swansin Universe!) JACOBxOC


Chapter 29 - A Fangsful Christmas

* * *

It was cristmas and all of the good pepul and good not flesh eating vamprioes wer gatherd in the forks town square to celebrate the holyday. All of the lites to adorn the coming holyday were drawn about the town. The lights wer red and crimson and violet to celebrate the coming holyday of cristmas. Peepul were singing carols and shit like Dawn the Yultide Carol and Good King Waldo. I was part of the community choir, of course, who was singing in the town to let people enjoy their cristmas shopping [AN: The only holiday celebrated in forks is christmas, kwanza got banned by the city yeers ago]. Edoward Jacub Tanishashanqua Alicia and me were all there along with Clarity Etude Simphonia (by friend frum a long tiem ago Chelsea), Jane, Aloec, who were also singing with us. It was snowing and raining so basicaly the weather was slutting all around and it was a beyutiful site to see. Everything was peeceful, even Angela the vampire who killed all of bellas friends got a chance to buy presents for people. Then wen we wer done caroling Carlisle our direktor told us that it was time to go home. It was after dark and peupl were finished shopping in the shops all around forks town square.

"Can i take you home" asked Jacub. He still had no shirt and was wearing a santa hat to commeemoreight the occashin. I also had a satan hat on bu Jacubs was way cuter thna mine.

"wait jacub i have a question" i stoped him as we were going down the brisky snowlit path thru the park to my home. There were snowmen all around the park made by the kids (forks high is not neer forks elementry so the kids werent all shot like the teens) except there were no snow women those sexists. But it was okay becuz seriously who would want to see a snow womans you-know-what? But thats just one of my kooky tangents so anyways...

"What is it Becky?" he took my hand and held it between his becuz he could see that i was getting cold.

"Can we show bella our presnt to her tonight? I think she wuld like it more that way" i sed. I had worked hard on bellas new present for a long time now. Jacub and his wearwolf fiends had lumberjack powers and chopin trees down to make wood for me to use.

"Hmm. Thats a good idea. Let's do it!" I beamed light from my smile and he and I stoped walking through the empty park and instead went to the homeliss shelter to pick up Bella. She had been living there ever since she got out of jale for being a prostitute in the old shack where my house used to be before I bummed it down.

Going to find Bella was easy becuz even tho there were so many homeless pepul in here Jacub could scent them out with his wolf nose. But wile he was loking for bella I caem across Tanishashanqua and Chocolove menning the soup kitchens.

"Hey Rebecca, are you looking for Bella?" Tanishahsnqua asked. (Chocolove was busy harping soup to poor people so he didnt partisipate in this conversashin). She luked awesome in her combat boots and she had matching earings too. I hi fived her as I left because you go girl! Then I nodded my head to say yes but in a nonverbul manner. That is how informel conversashin ockurs.

"She's in the back on her bef" Tanishashanqua told me. Then I nodded my head to say yes and I hi fiver her as I left because you go girl! Then I met back up with Jacub and went to Bella on her bed.

"what the fuock do you cunts want" bella askedd me. Her face has anger and betrayl on it. The scintilating smell of a roosted turkey dinnur is all around the palce and i dug my feet into the opulent carpet in the room becuz of this trangreshin.

"We- actualy Belle, Rebecca has a present to give to you if youll come with us to get it" Jacub motioned to me as he said all of that. I couldnt believe he was putting me on the spot like this!

"Well... Um... If you want to, that is." I sed like a sheep.

"fine" she sed, anger dripping from her voyse like a melting ice cone. "Its not liek you fucking shits can do anything worse". She got up with us and we went to the woods not far from the gas station but a little far from the cillin's estate so that we culd show her the grapes of my hard work.

"why are you taking me thru the woods- of fuck it. If u kill me that wuld be better anyways. Fuck life." Bella sed wile gesturing wildy. Then she slit her rists. Edoward hungrily tried to not get off on the blud. Then Bella, Jacub, and Me all came upon the present. She just starred in aww.

"This... This is for me!?" she exclaimed wordlessly.

"Yes" i said while looking over the item I worked very hard at making. It was a cabin in the woods, and i made it from hand. Duing the floors took about a week alone. The cabin was made out of some shit tree not worth protecting and had a beyutiful finish coating the outside. It smelled liek the smoke fo a hard days work and nothing could beat it. We took a step inside the cabin because I was smart enough to build a door.

"this is amazing!" bella said! She was so happy! I smiled because I finally had cheered her up after a long dreadful winter. She walked through the living room and her bedroom and her bathrum and her kitchen and really liked it.

"I didn't have any money to get furniture besides a bed" I told her. She nodded and was okay with this. I was glad.

"Did he hlep?" she pointed her finger at JACOB!

"Not really, i just got the supplies for her. She did the work ^_^ " Jacob said while making a face like that smiley over there to the left of all of this.

"Its perfect" she said and then she kicked us out of the house because now she had a place to live and didn't want us there. Jacob and I walked home happy as Satan flew overhead with his reigndeer.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS" Satan said! Jacub and I both smiled as we made out but didn't have sex because he respected my body.

We roosted the christmis dinner turkee and then as the elokwent sunset metikulusly bounded ovar the horizon I hungrily dug my starving incisors into the succelent but arid bird of consumpshin.

* * *

AN:

So someone told me that there are people out there who snark this, and then showed me the site. Actually it was ArianaTheDragonPrincess and while she needs to work her on stuff to have it be as good as the books I think its better than the movies. But Anyways I don't think it was a bad experience for me in fact it showed that my work was shit.

So from now on I'll get a real life editor to help me with riting because Anya the gold isn't doing shit she's just eating cheetos and if she doesn't get her act together soon Angelas going to take another arm and maybe a leg. So take that. But don't.


End file.
